


Voir

by MulderScully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Stiles, Betrayal, Family Secrets, Friendship, Ghosts, Internal Conflict, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Mediums, Pain, Romance, Schizophrenia, Secret Organisation, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac Lahey returns to Beacon Hills after a car accident killed his whole family.He meets his childhood friend,the hyperactive Stiles Stilinski.He also finds his love in Derek Hale and lots of friends; Scott,Allison,Jordan.....but these aren't his only friends.He has Lydia Martin and a lot of secrets which he cant reveal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYSSSSSSSSSSS  
> So new story.....this is my first time writing Derek/Isaac.I really appreciate when you guys give me suggestions and help me improve in my writing skills.Thank you for being observant and letting me know where I am going wrong.  
> Please give your reviews on the first chapter.... waiting :)

“Martin,what do you think about college?”,Isaac had his legs propped up on the table as if it’s the most elegant way to sit while Lydia stared at him from her book for a brief second.

“You will probably suck at it ,like you do in other social scenes.”,she replied as if stating the obvious.Isaac snorted.

“I will join photography.”,Lydia smirked at him without looking at him.

“As if you already don’t know all the photography tricks”,she points towards the side table where at least fourteen different cameras were settled carefully,ranging from old vintage to the high tech ones.

“It’s still better than sitting here with you,did I mention that you are the worst person to hang out with?”,Isaac laid back on his chair,resting his head on his arms.

“First,you don’t hang out with anyone else so you don’t know the difference.Second,its not me who is a bad campany,my life is pretty much more happening than yours.And third,you have mentioned it every day since past ten years and you are still stuck with me.”,Isaac sighed as every word she said was actually true.

“Kali made it clear that I need to be there to do our job.And I think attending classes and roaming around campus is far more better than working as a waiter in canteen.”,Lydia closed her book and sighed.

“Fine....go.Its not like you need my approval for it.You can do whatever you want.”,she stood up and started leaving.

“Hey,where are you going?”,Isaac suddenly became attentive.

“I am bored....catch you later.”,Isaac relaxed in the chair again and looked for application on his phone.

* * *

 

“Scott,hurry.”,Derek was getting impatient by each second.Scott came down fumbling with his bag and books,Derek rolled his eyes.

“Is there a day when you are not late.I cant imagine how Stiles even puts up with you.”,Derek rushed out with his bag.

“That’s why he is my best friend,and you...are just a bully senior.”,Scott teased.

“Say that again and you are walking to college today.”,Derek smirked and Scott solemnly placed himself in his car,without saying a single word.Derek is in his final year of fine arts,Scott and Stiles just enrolled in photography.Derek’s whole family died in a house fire accident,leaving Derek and his uncle alive.But Mccall and Stilinski family filled that void by just being there for them,Derek practically grew up with Scott and Stiles.He felt responsible for both of them like an elder brother.It’s always the three of them,together against the whole world.

“Hey Scott,sorry couldn’t pick you up today.”,Stiles was waiting at the entrance for them.

“No problem,Uncle broody mccreepy picked me up.”,he pointed backwards,where Derek was parking his car.

“You were late.”,Stiles knows them too well,Scott calling Derek by unusual names means it was definitely Scott who did something wrong.

“It’s first day of college,I had to look good man,this....it takes time.”,Scott gestured to himself and smiled.

“Then try waking up early....hey Stiles.”,Derek joined them.

“You guys ready?”,Derek smirked,their body language was full of nervous movements.

“Not really...”,Stiles voice shook a little.

“Come on,it wont be that bad....you guys will do fine.”,Derek winked and tapped Scott on his shoulder before leaving for his classes.

* * *

 

“Welcome guys,lets start with introductions.”,the teacher started and Stiles felt it was high school all over again,awkward intros,curious glances,lots of eyes watching,Stiles is not good at handling all of these things.His ADHD started to kick in and he started fidgeting a little.

“Yes......you at the back? We didnt get your name.”,Stiles and Scott looked back with the rest of the class.A boy with curly blonde hair and blue eyes,he was writing something in his notebook with too much dedication,which was weird.He looked up to see the whole class looking at him and he shrunk in his seat,making himself small.

“It’s Isaac....Isaac lahey.”,he said in a low voice and the class carried on.But Stiles kept looking back after every few minutes......that face,it looks familiar,but Stiles cant remember it.

The lecture ended in a boring way,with students copying down the lists of stuff they need,Scott making goo goo eyes at a beautiful girl named Allison and Stiles figuring out who Isaac Lahey is.

* * *

 

“That sucked.”,Jordan yawned in the canteen,and rested his head on the table with a thump.Derek chuckled at this.

“Come on,Harris wasn’t that bad.”,Jordan looked up and sighed.

“Its not Harris ,it’s the assignment.We have to observe a person for  a month and then sketch him or her in different ways.We did that in first year.Why now?”,he wasn’t very happy that they are starting this semester with an old project.

“Quit whining...and it’s not even the same one.We didnt focus on expressions of a single face.We did randoms.The main objective is to see how you maintain the persona of the same muse in different moods and phases.”,Derek explained and Jordan looked at him as if he is talking in Sanskrit.

“Hale,you are no fun.”,Jordan whined again.

“Talking about fun,lets go and check up on Kirk and Spock.”,Derek stood up gathering his things.

“Hey,we are Kirk and Spock...they can be Phineas and Gert.”,Jordan said.

“It’s Phineas and Ferb.”,Derek laughed.

“Yeah yeah....whatever.”,and  they left the cafeteria.

* * *

 

“Dude ,I got Allison's number.”,Scott  said in a sing song voice.

“Wow,looks like your first day is going well.”,Stiles chuckled and they started walking.It was a long day,but they got through the awkwardness of first day of college,rest of year must be a smooth sail.Stiles saw Isaac in the parking lot where they were waiting for Derek and then suddenly it clicked.

Isaac Lahey,son of coach Jim Lahey .How can he forget? His dad investigated the accident which killed his parents and elder brother and Isaac disappeared from school when he was eight.Stiles remembered how he was before he left,awkward,shy and after his parents death he was sent to therapy.stiles ran towards Isaac who unlocking his car.

“Hey...”,Stiles called him and he turned to face him....and yes Stiles got even more confirmed that he is the same Isaac Lahey,because Stiles never forgot these sad eyes.

“Hey...we are in same class.”,Isaac replied in hesitation,Stiles could sense how hard he was trying to sound friendly.

“Yeah...and it’s not for the first time.”,Stiles said smiling and Isaac got confused.

“I ..uh...what do you mean?”,Stiles was enjoying his confusion, but told him anyways.It took little time but then Isaac remembered.

“I cant believe this,after all these years...how have you been ?And where have you been? Dude ,you just kind of vanished.”,Stiles asked.

“I went to London for sometime.After the accident,it took me a lot of time to get myself back on track.”,Isaac said looking down.

“I am sorry man,I wish I could’ve helped in some way.”,Isaac gave him a sad smile.

“It’s okay Stiles,your dad was there for me,I remembered how he helped me.”,they were talking and then Scott joined them too,after some time,Isaac left.

“Hello ladies,how was the first day?”,Jordan gripped their shoulders and stood in the middle.

“Hilarious...”,Scott made a face and stiles looked around for Derek and spotted him near his car.

“It was great,Scott  got a girl’s number and I met my childhood classmate.”,Stiles revealed and Jordan stood stiff,removing his hands from them.

“How come their first day went well and ours was shitty.”,Jordan looked at Derek,who was laughing.

“You are such a drama queen,see you tomorrow.”,Derek left with Scott and Stiles in his car.

* * *

 

“What are you doing?”,Lydia was looking out of the window of their loft,watching the raindrops moving on window glass.

“Looking at names,I wrote everyone’s name who is in my class while introductions.”,Isaac didn't look up,neither Lydia looked back.

“You could’ve hacked the college computer to get the list of all 18 year olds.”,Lydia replied.

“I did already,even investigated half of them.”,Isaac said.

“Then why these?”,she looked at his notebook.

“It’s an old habit,I used to do it in every new class,to remember names of my classmates.Mom used to say that if you remember some one’s name,they feel special.”,Lydia came close to him and peeked in the notebook.

“...Trying to make your Mom happy?”,Lydia asked.

“Trying to feel close to her.”,Isaac sighed.Lydia sat in front of him.

“It’s too hard Martin,this town,the people,it reminds me of old days.”,Isaac closed his eyes.

“What happened?”,she knew Isaac's family was a sore spot which he likes to keep hidden.Their must be a reason if he brought that up.

“I met Stiles today,we used to be in school together. He remembered me and after I talked to him its just....”,Isaac looked down and played with his pen.

“We will leave as soon as the job is over and you still have me.”,Lydia gave him her best smile and Isaac huffed a laugh.

“Yeah right,you alone can beat an army of moms.”,and Lydia chuckled.Isaac loves that laugh of hers.After all she is the only who will never leave him alone.


	2. Past and present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS !  
> I know that only few people are reading this story but trust me that's not the reason why I am not updating it.I am not abandoning this story,it will reach to the completion status just like the other stories.  
> Those who are reading it,kindly give your reviews :) , they help a lot.Like some readers told me about tags for "cant without you",that the kind of tags I put in the story were confusing the readers.Enjoy the new chapter :)

“You remember Isaac Lahey from school?”,Stiles asked Derek,while Scott was busy texting Allison.

“No....is he the kid who was mentally unstable after his family died in accident?”,taking the bite of his pizza.They were at Scott’s home.

“He was not mentally unstable,he was just in shock.”, Stiles looked down nibbling his pizza slice.Derek gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Stiles....it’s ...it’s complicated.You don’t understand,you were a kid back then.”,Derek tried to handle the situation.Stiles is most sensitive out of the three.When his Mom died,it took him a lot of time to be normal again,but when you see your loved ones suffering day by day,slowly inching towards their death,it does something to you.And Derek understood that when he saw his whole family burning in front of his eyes.But Stiles is more fragile than him.

“What do you mean?”,Stiles asked suspiciously.

“Stiles..uh..I don’t think you should get involved with him too much.”,Derek tried again.

“And again,what do you mean?Do you know something I don’t.”,Stiles was getting restless.His Adderal is wearing off.Derek sighed and explained.

“Back then,when his family died....he didn't just disappear.He was sent to London for treatment.”,Stiles shifted in his seat to lean closer.

“Treatment?...For what?”,Derek looked up in his eyes.

“Schizophrenia.....Stiles,he claimed that he saw his parents.It was pretty bad.He said he can see ghosts and stuff.”,Derek kept his voice low.

“And that means I should stay away from him?...Its not like it’s contagious.He is okay now.”,Stiles’ voice was a little angry.

“I didn't mean it like that.I just...it can be difficult to handle someone like him.I am just worried about you.I am not implying that he is insane or anything.”,Derek cleared his point and Stiles relaxed visibly.

“Sorry...I understand that you are just looking out for me.But I think I can handle him.And after Scott’s continuous babbling about Allison,I am having a feeling that I will need a new friend.”,Stiles’ yelled the last part on purpose.

“Hey....its not like that.”,Scott tossed a cushion,which stiles dodged easily.

* * *

 

“Hi Isaac..”,Stiles waved when he saw Isaac getting out of his car.Isaac smiled at him.Its been a week and Stiles,Isaac and Scott luckily have all their classes together.Isaac is slowly getting settled in their company,part of him is also afraid.He was constantly talking about them to Martin and she warned him that he is getting too involved.

They met on the parking and proceeded towards their classes,when Derek called Scott’s name.

“How can you forget lenses before going to the class?You do realise it’s called photography for a reason.”,Stiles laughed and Scott whined.

“M sorry... thanx Derek.”,Scott started taking his camera gear,when Derek’s focus shifted to Isaac.

“Isaac,he is Derek,he is like our big brother.”,Isaac smiled at Derek,but Derek didn't move,didn't say anything.That’s not the Isaac Lahey he imagined.Sure,he has the same golden curls and deep blue eyes,but he is beautiful.Stiles felt awkward to see Derek reacting like this.He was trying to hide his smile.

“Say something...”,Derek looked at Stiles ,completely lost.

“Hhm..hi...nice .,its nice to meet you ..I mean...ok m gonna go ...bye.”,and Derek went back to parking lot leaving the three of them confused.Then he turned around and again passed them.

“Class is ..uhm this way.”,and left muttering stupid stupid to himself.

“Someone’s got a crush on youuuuuuu.”,Scott teased and Isaac became red.

“Shut up McCall...”,he tried to avoid all the comments which came after from Scott,Stiles on the other hand just smiled.He never saw Derek like this before.But what’s more surprising was the fact that Isaac was equally nervous as Derek.This is definitely going to be interesting.

* * *

 

“Whatever I am going to say,no word to Scott.It should be confidential,just me and you.”,Derek sat in front of stiles who was reading a book in cafeteria while waiting for Scott and Isaac.

“Since how long we have known Scott?”,Stiles asked and Derek narrowed his eyes.

“Yes I know what you are about to say.That he is freaking James Bond when it comes to secrets,but please.Even just for a little while.”,Derek pleaded and Stiles smirked.

“Fine...what is it?”,Derek looked here and there to be sure and then replied.

“I want Isaac to be my muse for a project.”,Derek asked and Stiles burst into laughter.But then he saw,Derek looking at him in surprise.

“Oh you are serious.”,Stiles said in disbelief.Derek rolled his eyes.

“Yes I am,so will you help me?”,Derek asked hopefully.

“Well I will try,but I cant say anything for sure after your epic breakdown in the parking lot this morning.”,Stiles chuckled and Derek groaned.

“I knew you guys will never let me live it down.”,Stiles closed his book and continued.

“Scott surely wont,what happened?I never saw you like this.”,Derek sighed.

“I don’t know,I was caught off guard and I actually didn't expect him to be so...”,Derek couldn't get the words out.

“Hot?”,Stiles helped and Derek looked down in embarrassment.Its not like he is an A class flirt.Its for the first time that he got interested in someone like this.

“God,you are hopeless,ok I will help you.”,Derek grinned at his success and left the table before Scott and Isaac came back with their coffees.

“So the group project,who are you pairing up with?”,Scott asked.

“What do you mean?We always pair up in group projects.”,Stiles replied.

“Umm ...I sort of asked Allison to be my partner.”,Scott said sheepishly and Isaac couldn't control but laugh.

“I officially disown you at this moment,Isaac will you be my new best friend?”,Scott made a choking noise and Isaac played along.

“Thought you will never ask.”,Isaac gave him high five and Scott started pouting.

“I hate you guys.”,Scott replied and stiles seriously asked Isaac to be his partner.They agreed to meet at Stiles’ house on Saturday.

* * *

 

Isaac was staring at the picture.He was so sure that it was Matt Daehler,but his photographs are normal.Isaac cant see anything in it.If he is not the one possessed then who is.This job is getting twisted by each day.

“Martin,I don’t get it.I was almost positive.I have eluded almost everyone from my list.Now there are only three suspects left,Liam Dunbar,Kira Yukimura and Jackson Whittemore.”,Isaac was still staring intently at all the pictures that he clicked of his classmates.

“What about Scott and Stiles?”,Isaac looked up,Lydia was staring at him.

“They are not,I would have sensed it.I hang out with them all the time.”,Isaac reluctantly explained.

“So you didn't click their pictures?”,Lydia was surprised.

“I uh...what’s the point? Trust me I am sure.”,Isaac dismissed the possibility of them being possessed by an ancient evil spirit.

“Isaac,you know that Miss.Blake asks for proof.What if she....”,Isaac cut off in between.

“Blake doesn't own me.I may work for infinity but that doesn't mean I have to follow their each and every word.”,Isaac was furious now.

“Isaac,you need to be sure,there is no room for mistake or innocent lives will be in danger and as far as I know,Stiles is kind of person who fits in your list.”,Lydia tried again.Evil spirits possess people who are weak, traumatised and vulnerable.Someone who has a painful past and troubled existence.

“He is not,he may look sad and introvert but he is pretty strong.”,Isaac said defensively.

“What exactly are you afraid of Isaac?Are you worried that your doubts are going to be true? Or you are worried that if you investigate him,he will figure out what you are.”,Lydia stood right in front of him.Isaac didn't meet her eyes.After a moment he whispered.

“I am worried that I will lose the only friend which I made in past eighteen years.”,Lydia smiled sadly.

“We are here on a job Isaac.Its not our life.”,Isaac nodded and left for Stiles house to work on his project.he took his camera and made a mental note to click his picture today.Martin is right,he has to.

* * *

 

Derek was asleep when he got a call from Stiles.

“Come to my house in an hour.”,Stiles said.

“Ugh...why? I am sleeping.”,Derek groaned.

“Well if you are planning on having a muse for your project then you will.See ya.”and Stiles hung up.Derek sat up at once and rushed to the bath room to get ready.

* * *

 

“This is way too hard for us.We don’t even know that much about this stuff yet.”,Isaac chuckled at Stiles’ clueless face on light modulation.It was compulsory for photography students to understand light movements to know their strengths and weaknesses.And Stiles’ was not doing a good job at it.

“It’s not you ,it’s your ADHD,you need to relax a little bit.”,Stiles agreed and went into kitchen to get something to eat for both of them.He came back with a bag of Doritos and coke cans.

“Wait,how did you know that I have ADHD?I don’t remember telling you that.”,Stiles asked and Isaac looked at him.

“Wou threw a tantrum once when we were kids.we were having a quiz in class and you finished first.You asked the teacher to staple your sheets five times ,but she didnt.You started fidgeting and mumbling that your papers will be lost,they should get stapled right now.It escalated too much and you ran into the next class to get your paper stapled.I heard your dad explaining it to the teacher.”,Stiles smiled at him.

“Those were bad days.It’s in lot control now.”,Isaac returned the smile and took the soda can.

“That means you remembered me.”,Isaac became pale at the slight tone of accusation in Stiles’ voice.

“Yeah...I did.”,Isaac accepted looking down.

“Then why didn't you talk to me?You pretended that you didn't recognize me at all.”,Stiles was confused.

“Because I never expected anyone to remember me.And when I gave my name to the class,you looked at me but didn't react.I thought you didn't wanna talk to me.”,Stiles huffed a laugh.

“Oh man,you cant just assume anything.The moment I saw your face ,I figured I knew you.It just took a little time to remember.”,Stiles replied.

“Its just....whatever happened in school,I was almost declared insane after the accident.I thought no one would want to be with a person who was ill famed as town nut job in the past.”,Stiles gaped.

“Hey,don’t you ever think that. I get it Isaac.When I lost my mother,I thought the world ended and trust me,the ADHD was far more better to manage than the grief of losing someone in your family.I don’t know about the others but you will always have me as your friend....I promise.”,Stiles moved his hand forward and Isaac took it, smiling genuinely at him.

“Stiles,you in here?”,Derek’s voice came from downstairs.

“Yeah,upstairs.”,Isaac suddenly became conscious hearing his voice.Stiles noticed how he started blushing and looking here and there.It looked like Isaac was looking for a giant curtain to hide himself in it.

“Hey Derek,what are you doing here?”,Stiles asked as if he has no idea how Derek suddenly appeared in his house.Derek on the other hand stopped dead in his track to see Isaac sitting with Stiles.He thought Stiles called him so that he could explain him the plan,but now he understood that he just stepped into the plan without even knowing anything.

“I uh...I was passing by,so I ....”,stupid stupid brain,why did you stop working?

“Cool,we were taking a break anyway,this light freaking modulation is getting on my nerves.You’ve met Isaac already ,right?”,Stiles looked at Isaac who was just staring Derek.

“Uhm yeah...hi Isaac.”,Derek finally took control of his tongue and smiled at him,which Isaac returned.They started talking with each other.After few minutes,they ordered pizza.That was Stiles’ brilliant plan.According to him, pizza can bond anyone and well it worked because Isaac and Derek relaxed around each other after an hour.

“I swear if Harris asks me to carry his paintings one more time to the auditorium,I will rip his throat out with my teeth.”,Isaac shuddered at the thought of Derek having his teeth buried in professor Harris’ neck and then laughed at his own stupid imagination.Someone like Derek will never do that.

“He sounds fun...what about classes?”,Stiles wiggled his eyebrows secretly at Derek.

“Umm...I am stuck in my first project.I need a muse,whom I can observe for a month and draw.So far I haven’t found anyone worthy.”,Derek sighed dramatically and Stiles tried to control his laugh.Thank God Derek never tried theatre or acting instead of art.

“Take me...I am a perfect muse.”,Stiles waved both his hands in the air.

“Yeah...why not,you cant stay still for a second.I have to do still drawing ,not diagrams of oscillation.”,Isaac and Derek laughed together.

“Then take Isaac...he is sitting in the same position for past one hour,clearly qualifies for the job.”,here we go,climax in action.Isaac suddenly became very attentive.

“Actually...not a bad idea.”,Derek said looking at Isaac.

“No no no...I cant.”,Isaac  replied.

“Why not?I mean your bone structure is perfect.”,Isaac blushed at the compliment and Stiles wanted to bang his head on the wall....that is Derek’s idea of getting a guy,by telling him that his skeletal system has great genetics.

“Yeah Isaac,why not?It will be fun....certainly better than this light theory.”,Isaac looked at them and chewed his lower lip.

“Okay then.”,he smiled at them and Derek’s heart started doing somersaults,while Stiles did a victory dance in his head.

“Thanks...a lot actually.Can you meet me Monday after class?”,Derek asked quickly as if Isaac will change his mind.

“Yeah..”,Isaac nodded and the three carried on with their evening.

* * *

 

“Here..”,Isaac threw a stack of pictures on the Italian table of the loft.Lydia put her book in the lap and looked closely.There were many pictures of Stiles and Scott.

“Hmmm...so they are clear.”,Lydia smiled at him and he huffed an annoying laugh.

“I told you so,I would've sensed it.I am getting better at this now.”,Isaac sat down on the couch.He searched the bundle and picked out a snap.

“And look what I found out.”,he showed the snap to Lydia.It was a picture of Scott,Kira and Liam talking together.

“You’ve go to be kidding me......a Kitsune.”,Lydia noticed a shining protective aura around Kira.

“Yeah,but looks like she is harmless.She hasn’t figured it out yet.”,Isaac  relaxed.

“Which leaves you with only one suspect.”,Lydia said.

“Yeah,Jackson Whittemore.”,Isaac sighed.So far it’s only Jackson who is left and only Jackson is the one of whom he couldn’t click a picture .Whenever he tried to sneak out on him,he would see Jackson staring right into his eyes as if he knows what Isaac is about to do.It creeps him out.He has to find a way,do something...what's the deal with Jackson Whittemore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.....?  
> Let me know what you think about this chapter.....thank you guys,you are the best.


	3. MARTIN?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know if anyone is reading this :D  
> ...but still i am updating it for anyone who stumbles here or i sstill hoping for update....  
> I hope you like this chapter.

“Derek Hale...you are the shittiest best friend ever.”,Jordan’s tone was dead serious,Derek narrowed his eyes.

“What are you talking about?”,Derek asked.

“You’ve got the sexiest face in whole campus to be your muse and didn't even think about me.We are not friends anymore,from now on,you go your way,I will go mine.I have got nothing to do with you,your future husband,your children ,children of your children,your next seven generations can go fuck...”,Jordan paused to breathe when Derek cut in.

“I asked Jackson Whittemore to be your muse.”,Derek smirked.

“You are my best friend,you are my only true friend in this whole world.”,Jordan grinned ear to ear and Derek started laughing.

“Your thoughts were different few seconds ago.What were you saying....ah yes ! my seven generations can go fu....”,Jordan clasped his hand tightly on Derek's mouth.

“Forget I said that and talk about Jackson .....now.”,he removed his hand and Derek chuckled.

“Easy there Flash Jordan.Talk to Scott,he convinced him.”,Jordan winked and left to find Scott,while Derek waited for Isaac.

* * *

 

“Where do you live? Derek was asking if he can come to your place sometimes for drawing and stuff.”,Stiles asked while they were packing to go home.

“I have a loft,near that old warehouse in the woods.But Martin will be there so it wont work out.”,Isaac replied in hesitation.He cant invite Derek to the loft,if he does ,then he has to do a lot of cleaning and hiding of different stuff which will weird Derek out.

“Is he a student too?”,Isaac chuckled.

“She.......Lydia Martin.she is taking a break for a year,so mostly she is at the loft doing reading.”,Isaac explained.

“I need to rush,Derek must be waiting.See you tomorrow Stiles...bye.”,Isaac left in a hurry.After few seconds Stiles noticed his diary on the ground.It must have fallen from his bag.He took it and thought of giving it to him later.

* * *

 

Derek and Isaac reached his house.Isaac got out of the car and scrunched his nose.

“What’s this smell?”,he shifted uncomfortably.He felt like there is a fire burning somewhere.Derek looked here and there and tried to sniff.

“What smell?”,Derek went towards his door and unlocked it.Isaac followed but stopped at the door.Derek noticed and tried to ease him.

“Let’s get inside,I promise it will be cleaner.....no smell.”,Isaac laughed nervously and followed.Although derek didn't understand.There was no smell outside.May be Isaac is just hypersensitive.

The moment Isaac went inside ,he froze.The whole house was slowly converting into something else.The walls slowly charred and became black.Everything got covered into thick black soot.Isaac’s breathing escalated when he saw bodies,all burnt,their clothing melted into their skin,skeletons visible beneath char coaled flesh.He closed his eyes tightly for a moment.He could hear Derek's voice,but it was too far.

“Isaac....ISAAC !”,Isaac suddenly opened his eyes.He gasped to see the whole house back to normal and Derek looking at him with worried eyes.

“Isaac,are you okay?You don’t look alright.”,Derek was calling his name but it was like Isaac was lost somewhere else.

“Sorry ,I just...uhm it was dark so I couldn’t see anything when I came inside,so I panicked a little.”,Isaac has become good with excuses.

“Oh god..m so sorry,I forgot the lights,hold on.”,Derek switched on the light bulbs.Even if the dark wasn’t the reason of Isaac's meltdown,he couldn’t deny that he did feel better.They settled in the living room and Derek made coffee for them.

“So what exactly a muse does?Coz I have no idea.”,Isaac asked and Derek smiled.

“The muse doesn't have to do anything.It’s the artist who has to do the whole work.Muse should behave just like he normally does.So that the artist can observe his true nature and beauty.”,Derek tried to explain it at very basic level.

“Whoa...that’s way too complicated for me to understand.So what are we doing today?”,he asked sipping his coffee.

“I will start with your face.You just have to sit still for a while,so that I can get your face proportions right.We can start when you finish your coffee.”,Isaac smiled at him and Derek just wanted to see that smile again and again.Even if he has to impersonate a baboon to see it.Derek is falling for this blue eyed boy.

* * *

 

“I think now I got what Harris wanted us to do.”,Derek mumbled at his drawings.He did at least 5 sketches of Isaac in past three hours,but couldn’t understand what was missing.

“What?”,Isaac asked,looking over his shoulder into the sketches.

“It’s the eyes,I am not able to capture your eyes right.”,Isaac frowned and looked again closely.

“I dont know,seems pretty right to me.”,he whispered.

“No ,they are not,Isaac your eyes are beautiful and...”,Derek turned and met face to face with Isaac.They were too close,only inches apart.

“And...?”,Isaac whispered,he was looking into his eyes.Derek felt his breath tickle his chin.

“And sad.”,Derek cursed himself mentally.He didnt wanna say that outloud.Isaac at once broke the eye contact and sat uncomfortably in front of him.

“Um..sorry,it just...I didnt mean to say that.”,Derek apologised.

“Are artists always this dramatic?”,Isaac smiled nervously and tried to lighten the mood.

“It’s okay...you said yourself,it was about true nature.May be that’s who I am,a guy with beautiful and sad eyes.”,Isaac said the part in hushed tone.Derek looked down in embarrassment.

“We can stop if you want.Today was pretty exhausting.”,Derek said.

“Yeah...you said I had to do nothing and I feel more tired than you.”,Isaac replied.

“Lets go out.”,Derek blurted out and Isaac looked at him in amusement.

“Go out as in go out on a date?”,Derek gaped.

“No...I meant go out as in ...go out and get something to eat,not like a date...I mean its not like I don’t want it to be,I will be really happy to go on a date with you,but it doesnt have to be like that if ..if you don’t want to,we can jus...”,Derek’s babbling stopped when Isaac suddenly moved forward and kissed him on his cheek.Derek felt like someone stopped his heart and restarted it with electricity.He looked at Isaac in surprise.

“Lets not worry about that right now.I like Mexican...”,Isaac answered shyly and Derek smiled.

“Dude ....I love Mexican.”,Derek felt relieved,whatever he is feeling,at least it’s not one sided.

* * *

 

Stiles was bored...super bored.He finished his homework early.Scott is out with Allison,Derek is out with Isaac.Everyone’s busy and Stiles is seriously considering the idea of a girl friend now.He was idly shuffling his bag when he saw Isaac’s diary in it.He took it out casually and started flipping pages.He saw a list of names of people in their class.Part of him understood that this is something too personal and shouldn’t be read,but Stiles being Stiles didnt stop.There were more names.Stiles knew some of them,they weren’t in his class but they were in the same college.It was weird.But then he noticed pictures.Every name had a picture attached to it,even Stiles and Scott's were there.And there were three people circled with red marker....Kira Yukimura,Liam Dunbar and Jackson Whittemore.Stiles sat on the table and started reading the diary.

“Martin says I am getting too involved.She is giving “ _we are here on a job_ ” speech three times a day.I know what I am doing will have consequences,but I cant stop.I have got no control over it.Its been so long and I have been deprived of love ever since I lost Mom,Dad and Cam.So blame me if I am happy for once to have a real friend.Stiles remembered me,he is still the same,just like when he was a kid.Martin said that his head is full of chaos.But I don’t care.I know I have to leave soon.But until then I can at least have his friendship...”

Stiles’ hand trembled.What job is he talking about?And why is he leaving again?If he was leaving,why didnt he tell anyone.And these pictures?Why does he have pictures of so many students?Why does he have his?Stiles didnt remember him clicking this picture of him.It was from the day when they met with Derek in his house.What is Isaac doing?

Stiles opened his computer and started looking for Isaac's medical records in London.Being a Sherrif’s son has taught him a few tricks of his own and ever since he paired up with Danny for the econ class,he learned a lot of things which will help him spy on internet easily.He easily hacked the files of Nightingale hospital London.Isaac Lahey was checked into the institution when he was eight by his uncle Patrick Lahey.He was diagnosed as a severe case of schizophrenia.There were lots of online payments for his treatment.An year later ,he was declared okay and was released into the foster care of Mrs.Julia Bacchari and Nathan Bacchari as Patrick Lahey was nowhere to be found.He tried but couldn’t find any hospital records which were made for his treatment and he cant go to London to find out.Then he remembered something.His Dad worked on this case,which means,he must have got every little update in his computer.After a little more digging in his Dad’s computer,he found out that Isaac was transferred to London for further treatment because of his uncle.His treatment here was done in Beacon hills medical hospital.Stiles started opening all the medical reports which were sent to his father by the hospital.

 **Patient ID** : Isaac Lahey (8 years)

 **History and physical conducted by** : Dr.Mary Hilliard on may 27 ,2005

 **Source** : patient itself,Patrick Lahey

 **Chief complaints** : Hallucinations,lack of sleep,panic attacks

 **History of present illness** : Being a victim of a car accident which resulted in death of patient’s whole family,he claims to see them(father,mother and elder brother) in his room.The details which he provided on his hallucinations are exceptionally vivid.Patient describes cuts and bruises exactly the  same way it’s written in the forensic report of his family.He claims that they are trying  to tell him something,but he is not able to understand.His uncle  Patrick Lahey describes the patient as a weak and fragile child.He explained his dependency on his elder brother Camden and that he was pampered by the whole family.He said that patient is unable to sleep continuously for more than one hour.He screams in his sleeps and often suffers a panic attack when wakes up.He reacted violently to the hallucinations one day and tried to drown himself in the bath tub.He was admitted after the incident.Patient also claims to see a red haired girl who is seventeen years old and calls her Martin.He says that Martin is afraid too.

Stiles felt numb.....Martin.Isaac said the same name today.But Lydia Martin is alive,right? She is sharing the loft with Isaac.Or she is just a figment of his imagination.Isaac claimed to see dead people.It was the main reason he was declared a schizophrenic.There were too many questions and too many doubts......rational ones.

Now,Stiles started considering irrational ones....some of his own thoughts channelled in the situation.Martin didnt lie.His head is full of chaos too,but unlike Isaac,he denies it.He started typing....

Lydia Martin .... enter.

Too many names..too many search results.Stiles was at loss.He started typing again.

Lydia Martin Beacon Hills.....enter.

One of the images on search results,caught his eyes,a red haired girl,exactly seventeen years old,the picture has missing written in block letters at the bottom.Stiles opened the missing person plea by her mother Natalie Martin.Stiles gasped when he saw the date she vanished...May 3

It was the same date when Isaac’s whole family met with the car accident.What the hell is happening? It cant be a co incidence,not all of it.Whatever it is ....Stiles is willing to find out.

* * *

 

Derek stopped his car outside the loft.He lowered the window glass and looked outside.

“This place isn’t creepy at all,why do you live here?”,Derek chuckled.

“It belonged to my uncle Patrick.And I don’t want to go back to my house.”,Isaac whispered the last part.

“I get it.I lived at Peter’s for three years after the fire.”,Derek replied.Isaac looked at him as if he wanted to say something.

“Did you have a good time?”,Derek asked.Isaac smiled and nodded.

“So are you willing to do this again?”,Isaac looked down smiling and said yes.He looked up to see Derek leaning in slowly,as if asking permission.Isaac leaned in too and his lips brushed Derek’s in a short kiss and then Derek took the lead and engaged him further.It was slow and sweet,Isaac felt overwhelmed with sudden rush of sensations inside him and he grasped Derek’s shoulder to ground him.Derek held his waist with his arms and deepened the kiss.They moved apart after a moment, breathless and looking at each other smiling.

“I should go.”,Isaac said and Derek nodded.

“I will pick you up tomorrow evening.”,Derek replied.

“I’ll be waiting.”,Derek pecked him on his lips and Isaac got out of the car.It was a different feeling,something he never felt before,feeling of being special.Is this how romance feels?Isaac has no idea,but whatever it is,it feels right.He is giddy at the thought of him and Derek being together.But then he cant.This wont last long,not when he is lying to Derek everyday.But what else is he supposed to do?He cant tell everyone that he is a medium.They have already put a tag of schizophrenic over him.Sometimes he wishes it was schizophrenia,it would have been a lot easier.Call him selfish,but he is not ready to lose Derek...or Stiles...or Scott.And he is not ready to leave this town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if u want me to update more ...LOVE YOU GUYS !!!


End file.
